


The gambler

by Liapotter



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Chinese, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liapotter/pseuds/Liapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sean fucking parker is a professional.<br/>Sean他妈的Parker是一个职业玩家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gambler

the gambler

| a dinner table at nyc

sean是个职业玩家，当他拿到一手好牌，他绝对会毫不犹豫地下注，但凡干就要干一票大的，不然还有什么意思，对吧？——虽然，好吧，从技术上来说这手好牌和他之间还隔了一张饭桌，不过这只是无关紧要、可以忽略不计的细节问题，重点是，facebook（在sean的脑中已经自动去掉了无用又累赘的the）和mz绝对是一手好牌，只要看一眼他就能分辨地出来（职业玩家，记得吧？），甚至是比好牌还要好的好牌——值得梭哈*的好牌。别听那些古板又无趣的老家伙们整天絮絮叨叨什么真正精明的玩家从不梭哈，什么永远都要知道自己的后路在什么地方，什么见好就收，之类之类的废话。嗯，他承认他是说的有点过分，eduardo当然不是那种全身皮肤都皱皱巴巴，走起路来颤颤微微的老家伙，完全不是，相信他，他有眼睛的——不过，sean敢肯定eduardo的想法跟他们不会有什么太大的差别。

“就像我说的，现在一切结论都还为时尚早，我们不知道结果会是什么，这就像是赌博，赌博当然有输有赢——当然了mark我对你的点子有绝对的信心，”sean对着桌子对面的mark举起酒杯，mark兴奋地点头，“但如果你不下注——”

“ _我_ 下注了——或者我也许应该提醒你，这里面所有的赌注都是我在下——”Eduardo冷冷地打断他。

sean夸张地叹了口气。“Eduardo、Eduardo，听着，你搞石油期货买卖对吧？”eduardo想要反驳，但他紧了紧下巴没说话，mark和christy都看着他，“某种程度上说，那也是赌博，不是吗？你得给它和mark机会。”sean说着朝mark的方向挥了挥手。

“可这，”eaduaro没看mark，他的眼睛牢牢地盯在sean的身上，“石油期货和thefacebook，这是两回事，就算它们都是赌博，至少石油期货对我来说是个熟悉的游戏，我知道自己有什么牌，可是，可是thefacebook——”他突然停住了，顿了一下，才又说，“这是生意。”sean敢肯定他原来想说的不是这个，啊哦。

“这不是。”mark立刻反驳。

“mark——”

老实说，sean真的有点惊讶，虽然他知道这手好牌迟早会是他的，不过他没想到会这么容易——他精心准备好的台词还有一大半都没用呢，他甚至还没提议去掉the。

mark和eduardo都不再说话，夹在他们中间的姑娘——christy一副不耐烦的样子，看起来这不是他们的第一次争论，当然也肯定不会是最后一次。

sean知道，这一局他稳赢。

————————  
*梭哈（show hand）有两个意思，1是把自己带的现金全部压为赌注，2是翻看 ~~底裤~~ 底牌……反正我是第一个意思……

 

| don't send the flowers

你能想象到这他妈的是有多讽刺吗？就在sean得意洋洋地看着eduardo翻开所有底牌，然后发现自己输得一塌糊涂——老天，他的那双 _斑比眼_ ，那个就像是被主人无故抛弃的小狗似的眼神，写满了迷茫、痛苦和愤怒，要不是因为sean正在 _赢_ ，他绝对会为他而哭泣的好吗——就在那之后过了还不到六个小时，mark在电话的另一头冷冷地说：“回家吧，sean。”

sean忍不住打了个寒战， _老天_ ，他赶紧又把吸入器举到嘴边。mark挂断了电话。

sean懊恼地用手耙着头发，靠着墙滑坐到地板上，他知道自己扣错了牌，他以为下一张一定会是万无一失的红心A，岂料摸起来却发现那不过是一张方块四—— _哈，方块四_ ，sean发出一声干笑，eduardo输了，但他也没能赢。

他低头盯着一直被他握在手里的手机，也许他应该再给mark打个电话，告诉他他可以押上自己的左手食指——甚至是拇指，只要给他一个机会，他就一定能够翻盘， _伙计，拜托，你还需要我的对吧？我能带来更多客人——_

mark皱起眉头，一脸不耐烦地看着他，最后勉强点头，“但我不能接受赊帐，你必须得先下注”，他挥了挥手，dustin兴奋地将sean的胳膊按在办公桌上，chris举高了斧子——

sean几乎是尖叫着醒了过来，正弯着腰试图把他推醒的条子被他吓了一跳，触电似的收回了放在他肩膀上的手。sean眨了眨眼。

那个年轻的条子干咳了一声，说：“parker先生，你只要再过去填些表格就可以走了。”

sean狼狈地抹了把脸，从地上站起来。也许他真的应该别再在脑子里想着这些乱七八糟的赌博比喻了。哦，还有，在他随意签下自己的名字时他提醒自己，记得打电话给花店，取消之前订好的那捧玫瑰。


End file.
